


Childhood Spirits

by OkaSakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaSakura/pseuds/OkaSakura
Summary: What happens when your master is a child? Come with me and found out!





	Childhood Spirits

“Archer?”

“Hm?” The servant replied while flipping over a pancake. It had been several months since he was summoned and he couldn’t help but admit that being here with you was certainly a learning experience. That’s not to say it wasn’t an enjoyable one of course, just that he hasn’t met a child quite like you.

“When are ma and pa coming home? They said they would right?” This stopped Emiya in his tracks, cold sweat dripping from his temple. This is a subject he wanted to avoid for good reason. If you knew the truth, what would you be like? Would you be rightfully mad the no good ‘parents’ who left you? Or would you be tearful that that they didn’t want you? 

However, you were mature enough to enter this war, so you should be mature enough to handle the truth about your parents. Sighing, he turned around to face you, looking into your expectant eyes, “Master...I’m afraid they aren’t coming home.”

Expectation turned into confusion, your eyes looking at him with a look that seemed to look into his soul. It hurt him in places he didn’t expect, like he was looking at a child who had no place to return to, no family for them. Still, he had to press on. You had to know about the horrors of the world, even if it was still too young for you to. He kneed to your height and put his hand on your head.

“When you were asleep, I heard them leave so I followed them. They were heading out of town, where I don’t know, but it was clear they weren’t coming back for you. Just to make sure, I overheard them talking, saying you were baggage and were thankful they didn’t have to spend anymore time with you.” Your reaction was one of sadness. Your eyes were weiling up, nose sniffly and body shaking. It was clear that you weren’t taking the news well.

“B-But they-they promised...They said they would come back!” Tears poured down your face and you were trying your best to control them but once the floodgates had opened, there was no way to stop them. This enraged Emiya; the fact that scum like them left behind this courageous child angered him, but he had to remain calm. He needed to remain calm. Picking you up gently, he rocked you in his arms.

“Now now, parents lie all the time, however,” he tightened his grip on you, but also being careful not to harm you, “you can count on me to never abandon you. People out there will hurt you and break promises but there will also be people who will never abandon you and will heal you and raise you up.”

You raised your head to look at him, with dry tear stains down the side of your face. However, you looked calmer and a brave smile was coming to you face, “Promise to never leave me?”

This surprised him, but he could also feel his heart warming. Maybe, someday he will have to leave, but for now….

He’ll stay.


End file.
